Raguna x Mist
by Arrilla
Summary: Mist suddenly left the town and Raguna chases after her. He soon finds himself in a town called Trampoli. He finds Mist there and their friendship grows more and more.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rune Factory (if I did I'd be the happiest person ALIVE right now- Rune Factory FREE XD) **

**I was surprised to find that no one has written a fan fiction about Raguna and Mist (actually REALLY surprised) so I thought… why not be the first? I love this match up because… well… I don't really know, but I love it. This is only my second fan fiction so it might suck, but any-who I hope you like it! Don't forget to give me your feedback.**

**BTW- It's from Raguna's Point of View (tell me if you like it otherwise I'll change the POV).**

I had been walking for hours… I was cold, hungry, and tired. In other words, I was extremely fatigued. I would've probably given up if I hadn't kept my mind on Mist, my friend from back home. I thought about her smiling face… and the way her beautiful golden hair flowed in the wind. It was the little things about her that I loved and found comfort in.

I thought it was cute the way she blinked twice when she was confused about something. I loved how she hopped up slightly whenever she sneezed. I adored the way she giggled cutely sometimes when she smiled. I remember the day before she left so clearly…

I was outside for a walk and Mist was sitting on a bench when she turned to me, smiled, and motioned me over. "Good afternoon, Raguna!" she said. I loved her soft voice, too.

"Thank you, good afternoon to you as well", I replied as I sat beside her.

"Thanks!" Mist looked up at the clouds. "Raguna, I heard him again. He was calling for help."

"That again?" I said. It was only after I had said it that I realized that she might get offended. Luckily, she didn't. "I believe you and all… but what if it is just in your head. If you go out and do something dangerous, it could be all for nothing."

"Nothing is for nothing", she said.

I stared at her. _"Nothing is for nothing."_ What could that possibly mean?

"It's calling me, Raguna... I don't know if I can ignore it much longer!" She got a little closer to me and looked at me directly in the eyes. I couldn't help but blush.

"Whatever you do, Mist, I'm here for you. I'll help you with whatever you need."

"I know, Raguna. Thank you." There was an odd moment of silence until Mist broke it. "I feel like I should say 'Thank you' to you more often, Raguna." I stared at her confused, what was she saying? "You're always so good to me. I feel like I can talk to you about anything! I ask you for so much, but… what do I ever do for you?"

There was another odd moment of silence and this time it was broken by me. "Your smile…" I said. "That's what you do for me." Mist just stared at me and blinked twice. "I mean… I really like to see you smile… that's good enough for me." I knew my face was red, I just hoped Mist wouldn't notice.

"Then I'll smile all the time, just for you!" she said. I really wish she wouldn't say those things… it's so embarrassing. "Well I'm off! I need to water the flowers before it gets much later!"

"Do you want me to help?" I asked.

"No, thanks!" she said… then she walked off down the road to her house, her hair flowing in the gentle breeze.

I snapped back to reality when I saw a light in the distance. What's that? Then I saw another… and another. Soon I saw a variety of small lights and then a crossroad sign. I was getting closer. "Just a little longer", I said to myself.

My legs began to become heavy. I began seeing doubles and was very dizzy. Then I fell to the floor.

I opened my eyes. "Oh, finally you're awake", said a voice. I blinked a few times and adjusted my vision until I saw an elderly woman sitting next to me. I was lying down in a comfortable bed.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"You're in the Trampoli church", replied the woman. "You're lucky I found you. You were passed out on the road just outside town. You were severely dehydrated."

"Thank you, very much", I said thankfully.

"My name is Sister Stella. What is yours, young man?" she asked.

"My name's Raguna. It's nice to meet you."

She handed me a glass of water, "You're still a little dehydrated, so why don't you have a drink."

I took a sip, "I can't thank you enough…"

"I didn't do anything that anyone else wouldn't have done." I began to get out of bed. "I'm not sure if you should be walking quite yet, sonny."

"It's alright. I just need to stretch a bit."

"Let me show you around then." I followed Sister Stella into the center of the church. There were rows and rows of benches, the altar was beautifully decorated with a variety of flowers, and the stained glass windows were so amazing that I could've spent all day admiring them. "I see you like it, sonny", Stella said after a while.

"It's amazing", I said.

"Please, sit" Stella said, motioning towards the bench in the first row. I sat and she sat beside me. "If you don't mind me asking, what are you doing out here? I've never seen you before."

"I came in search of someone", I said. I think I began to blush.

"A girl, perhaps?" Stella replied with a small chuckle.

"An old friend… she left town several days ago without any warning."

"You left in a hurry then", she inferred, "god forbid you must go chasing after another friend, but if you do, don't leave in such a rush! You have to prepare before a long journey like that… packing enough food and especially water!" She smiled warmly. Sister Stella barely knew me, yet she was treating me as if I were her own son.

I stood as I said, "Thank you, Sister."

Then, the doors of the church opened. In through the door walked a girl with long blond hair that was slightly tied back and blue eyes. "Good morning, Sister Stella", she said with a smile as she enter. Then her eyes met mine and she stopped and stared at me.

"Mist…" I said under my breath. Sister Stella was close enough to hear.

"You know this young lady?" Stella asked me.

"Yes. She's the one I was looking for."

"Look no further", she said.

Mist walked closer to us and stared me right in the eye. She had a serious face for a while, but then she smiled, "It's nice to see you, Raguna."

I smiled back at her. I was so happy to see her… and I was about to cry, but I held back the tears. "Mist… everyone is so worried about you."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cause anyone any trouble."

"They'll be glad to see you when we get back." Apparently I said something wrong, because she was no longer wearing a smile. Sister Stella calmly listened in on our conversation.

"I'm not going back", Mist said after a while. I was about to open my mouth to protest, but she continued, "Deep inside me, there was something pulling me to this town. I have a home here now, Raguna. If I went back now… it would just cause complications."

"Mist…" I didn't know how much longer I could hold back the tears. I had traveled nonstop for several days while tired, hungry, and cold just to find her… just to make sure she was ok. All I could think about was her. I couldn't have cared less what happened to me, as long as Mist was safe… and now she was telling me that she wouldn't go back with me. I hadn't admitted it to anyone, not even myself, but I couldn't hold it back much longer. I loved Mist. I had loved her for a while and I was scared to admit it in fear of getting hurt. I wanted to blurt it out right then and there. Maybe… just maybe she would love me back… then maybe, just maybe… she would come back home.

**That concludes Chapter 1. More is on the way soon! I hope you liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I was SO happy to get good reviews for Chapter 1! I was like "OMG someone actually thinks MY writing is good! Thanks for such kind reviews! I promise I won't disappoint! Well, enough of my chattering! Here's Chapter Two!**

There was a long and extremely discomforting moment of silence. Mist and I both stared deeply into each other's eyes. I had never seen that look in Mist's eyes before. They were very calm and very serious. She meant what she said… she wasn't coming back with me. Telling her that I loved her wouldn't make any difference, so I didn't bother adding that into the already uncomfortable conversation.

I felt my emotions somersaulting inside my heart. I didn't know what to feel or what to think. I was sad because Mist wasn't coming home, but I was also aggravated, not with Mist, but rather with myself. I was mad because I knew that whatever I said I wouldn't convince her to come home. I was mad because I knew I was just going to give up and walk away. I was mad because I was convinced she'd never love me back.

"Raguna…" Mist finally said. "Stay with me…" There was a small pause and I was speechless. "I'm sorry… to worry you and I hope you'll forgive me but…" She began to cry. Oh gosh. Nice one, Raguna! I've never seen Mist cry before.

"Mist, please don't cry", I said as I wiped away her tears. "It's okay, I'm just glad I found you. Now I know that you're all right." Then the unthinkable happened, she wrapped her arms around me and embraced me in a hug, and I just knew my face was getting red. Sister Stella was still eavesdropping…

"Then, will you stay with me?" Mist said again.

I hadn't really prepared to move… Heck, I hadn't even prepared properly for the journey itself… "Mist, you know I'd love to, but… where would I stay, what would I do?"

She let go of me and wiped away the rest of her tears. "There's an empty house right next door to mine", she said. "I know how great you are at farming, and there's a farm right next to it! It would be perfect for you!"

She was smiling again. It was hard to say no to someone who had such an adorable smile, "Well I suppose…"

"Thank you, Raguna!"

We heard sobbing and turned around to find Sister Stella in tears. "Such a suspenseful and joyous reunion!" she cried.

Mist and I left the church and she showed me my new home. "I just have to get permission for you to use it, so by tomorrow you should be able to move in!"

It was a very nice home and the farmland was magnificent. The scenery all around was beautiful. "I really do like it, Mist."

"I'm glad!" she said. "Are you, ok? You look a little pale."

"I'm ok… it's fine."

"Nonsense, we're going back to the church right now! You have to take care of yourself!" She grabbed my hand and pulled me along. "You know… you've got some nerve." I didn't say it out loud but… what? She stopped walking and turned around. "Putting yourself in danger… just to find me! You've got some nerve…" I could see tears building up in her eyes again. "Just… don't be so reckless… please." She turned back around and began walking again. I followed her. I wanted to say something, but I wasn't sure what.

We got to the church and she handed me over to Stella. She said I was getting dehydrated again and all I needed was the afternoon to rest and that I would be fine in the morning. Mist gave a sigh of relief and left to run some errands and Stella walked off to the center of church for her afternoon prayers, leaving me to myself. I was still a little sore from the long walk, so I lied down.

I dozed off and soon found myself a dream… I was alone in a very dark room when I saw two large glowing eyes open right in front of me. I was startled and fell to the floor. They were a mystical green and blue color. "H… me. Plea.. help… I need your help." Then the eyes hesitantly and slowly closed…

A moment later I opened my eyes and Mist was sitting on the bed beside me. I sat up a little startled. "Good morning!" she cheerfully said.

"Morning", I yawned.

"I had another dream last night, Raguna", she said. I listened intently. "I could hear him more clearly and I saw his eyes this time. He looked like he was in pain."

Did Mist and I possible have the same dream? "Mist… I think I saw it too."

She blinked twice and said, "Huh?"

"I had a dream… I was in a very dark place and there were these two green-blue eyes asking me for help", I explained.

She stood up and looked me directly in the eyes, then smiled, "Now, didn't I tell you it wasn't in my head?"

"Yea", I said admitting defeat.

"Then we'll help him together."

I wasn't sure what I was getting myself into, but I nodded and got out of bed. If it was for Mist, it was worth it.

**Not as extravagant as the first chapter, but I hope you all enjoyed. I promise the next one will be just as good as the first! I made a Rune Factory tribute and posted it on YouTube if you'd like to check it out! Here's the link - ****.com/watch?v=STxHrjIzVuU&feature=channel_page**** . Please check it out! Another small note- I began listening to this song and I was like… Oh My Gosh… I can so picture Raguna and Mist! The name of the song is **_**Just Let Go **_**by Mae. Check that out, too. (I listened to it the whole time while I wrote this chapter- helps me concentrate.) Well better get going and start working on the next chapter! I'm really getting into this one! See ya! -Arrilla **


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, so I just HAD to redo Chapter 3. Something just wasn't right… and it definitely didn't sit well with me, of course the fighting scene was well... it really sucked. SOOO here's the NEW and definitely improved chapter. The beginning is the same, but it changes more towards the end. I was up until 1:00am last night thinking of an alternate idea, and this is what I got, so I hope you enjoy and I apologize for the previous Chapter 3… because yea, I know… it really wasn't my best. I promise this will be waaaay better.**

* * *

A week later, I was used to my new home. The scenery all around town was beautiful and everyone was very nice. It was really great being with Mist again. She was all I'd ever need.

I was still asleep in bed when I heard a voice. "Raguna! Raguna, wake up! Did you hear me? Wake up!" I stretched and rubbed my eyes before I opened them to find Mist sitting next to me on my bed.

I jumped up in surprise. "M-Mist? What are you doing here and how did you get inside, anyway!?"

"I have a spare key, silly!" Spare key? I didn't even know there was a spare key! Was she hiding that the whole time?

I sighed, "What do you need so early in the morning?" I tried to stop it, but I couldn't help that my face was getting redder every second she was there.

"Early in the morning!? It's eleven o'clock and you promised me you'd go on a picnic with me for lunch!" she pouted.

"I overslept? I'm so sorry, Mist! I'll be ready to leave in a few minutes", I said, trying to be as apologetic as I possibly could.

"Ok, then. I'll be outside. And hurry up! It's not polite to keep a girl waiting", she winked as she walked out the door.

I got ready quickly and walked outside. "So, where are we going?" I asked.

"It's a secret", Mist replied.

"What kind of secret?" I said playfully.

"The secretive kind", she giggled. She took my hand and we walked to the 'secret' destination. When we got there I was speechless. We were at the bottom of a waterfall, the grass was green, flowers poked out of the ground, and there was a huge and magnificent cherry tree. "Like it?" she asked.

"Yea", I said, "It's amazing."

"It's my favorite place to come to! I'm glad you like it."

We laid out a blanket under the cherry tree and sat down. Mist had a little picnic basket. When she took out the food, it looked like a feast. "Did you cook all of this?"

You bet! I love cooking", she said.

When I tasted everything, it was delicious. I had no idea Mist was such a great cook! "It's amazing, Mist!"

"I'm really glad you like it", she smiled.

After we were done eating we walked over to the side of the lake at the base of the waterfall, where we sat down and dipped our feet into the water.

The gentle breeze was blowing cherry blossoms from the tree everywhere. "Isn't it so peaceful here, Raguna?" Mist said.

"Yea, it really is", I said. I took it all in… the waterfall, the blue sky, the cherry tree, and of course… Mist. I didn't think it was possible to feel so great. I was in complete tranquility.

"Thanks so much for coming with me."

"I was happy to." She smiled at me, which always warmed my heart. We sat in silence for a while, just admiring the scenery. I didn't think things could get any better.

"Raguna…" she said after a while. I looked up at her and she quickly looked at the water. "Have you ever… thought of me as… well, more than a friend?"

Her words froze me. She averted her gaze from the water to my eyes, which in turn, made me even more anxious. We stared at each other for what seemed like hours. Mist patiently waited for my answer, but I had no idea what to say. Why would she ask me that? Did she know about my feelings towards her? After all, I was never really good at hiding my emotions. I opened my mouth to speak, but no words came out. Why couldn't I just tell her? What was the worst that could happen? Suddenly, my stomach didn't feel so good… I wanted to get out of there, and fast, but I knew I couldn't. I had to say something. "W-well", I began. Oh great, I couldn't even speak straight either! "I… kind of do."

"Just… kind of?"

"Well… maybe… more than kind of..." I thought my heart would stop beating right then and there, until I noticed that she was blushing just as much as I was. "What about you?" I gulped. "Do you like me… as more than a friend?"

"Well..." she began. I really loathed the suspense, though I knew I shouldn't be the one complaining about that… A few minutes later she finally spoke. "Yes… I have for a long time." The suspense was replaced by an awkward silence. Neither of us knew what to say and I was still contemplating what had just occurred. Then, she moved closer to me and took a hold of my hand as she rested her head on my shoulder.

* * *

**Oh yes, I like this ending A LOT better and I hope you do too! *sniffle* I love… *sniffle* happy endings. I'm pretty sure the next chapter will be the last, unless I get some more ideas to keep it going… hmm. I still have to think about it. I absolutely love Raguna! I just want to give him a biggg hug! Haha ANYWAY… I hope you enjoyed. Oh and one of Raguna's uber cute lines came from a very awesome friend of mine! ;) So, this chapter is dedicated to my amazing buddy, Zak.**


End file.
